Kick-Ass Vol 1 8
Synopsis "Previously: Dave Lizewski wasn't the class jock or the class geek. He wasn't the class clown or class genius or class anything...but he was a comic book fan. One day, he put on a superhero costume—and now he's a real superhero. David learned he isn't the only "hero" out there when he met the pot-smoking Red Mist and the father/daughter duo of Big Daddy and Hit-Girl. Their first team-up—an assault on gangster John Genovese—goes south, though, when Red Mist reveals himself to be the mobster's son and Big Daddy gets his brains blown out. But Dave and Hit-Girl escape, and the two swear they're going to kick Genovese's ass for good..." In his penthouse, John Genovese's men prepare for the arrival of Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass, who ascend from the basement in an elevator as Hit-Girl snorts a hit of cocaine, which she calls "condition red." Genovese's men open fire as the elevator doors open, but Hit-Girl retaliates with a flamethrower, allowing Kick-Ass to confront Red Mist as she draws her pistols and pursues Genovese. Red Mist pulls a gun when Kick-Ass approaches him, but Kick-Ass disarms him, battering him into unconsciousness with his pair of chair legs. In the penthouse hall, Genovese's men regroup, but Hit-Girl picks them off in the increasing smoke, shooting several to death before decapitating three more and throwing their heads into the kitchen. She kills two more men with her katana before being caught by a mobster, who holds her while Genovese beats her in the face with a meat tenderizer; he insists that "little kids just can't fight grown-ups," but is interrupted when Kick-Ass arrives and shoots him in the crotch. Hit-Girl escapes her captor and buries a cleaver in Genovese's skull before grabbing a pair of guns and killing the rest of the mobsters. With the entire Genovese crew dead, Mindy asks Dave for "a hug" because her "daddy just died." Dave later muses that the 34 dead bodies found at Genovese's penthouse were "blamed on gang-related violence." Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl become Internet legends, but Mindy's superhero "ambitions died with her father," and Dave helps her reunite with her mother, who had married the officer that investigated Mindy's disappearance. Mindy enrolls in a public school, and winds up hospitalizing two bullies who attempt to steal her lunch money. Dave returns to school soon after, confessing to Katie that her loves her and that he lied about being gay in order to spend time with her; Katie calls him a "manipulative little prick" and a "sleaze-bag asshole," and convinces her boyfriend Carl to beat him up. Later, Dave discovers that his father is dating Lucille, who "he met on a grieving forum, and receives abusive text messages from Katie and her friends. He muses, however, that within six months, he'd become a "cultural phenomenon," "reshaping the world the way he'd always wanted it." Meanwhile, "some Armenian guy" walks into a skyscraper and boards the elevator, asking to be taken to the top floor. Later, Chris Genovese mocks and threatens Kick-Ass in an online forum, vowing to become a "BAD GUY" and quoting The Joker: "...wait until they get a load of ME." Appearances Featured Characters: * Kick-Ass Supporting Characters: * Hit-Girl Villains: * John Genovese (Death) * Chris Genovese * Murray Other Characters: * Katie Deauxma * Lucille * James Lizewski * Mrs. Macready * Marcus Williams * Carl * Armenian hero Locations * New York City Items: * Vehicles: * Notes Trivia Category:Comics issue